Fire Emblem Struggles
by Icestorm238
Summary: The Greil Mercenaries and their friends struggle on through their turn-based lives.
1. Blood Contract

**I've recently become addicted to Fire Emblem again, and felt like making fun of it. Why not? This is what I came up with. It's inspired by 'Ike versus the Fourth Wall' by Moczo.**

* * *

_Radiant Dawn – 3-13 – Blood Contract_

* * *

"Please, Maiden, take this tome so you're not completely useless up here!" the soldier said, feeling blessed that he got to speak to the amazing Micaiah, Priestess of Dawn, General of the Daein Royal Army, and many other Mary Sueish titles.

Micaiah smiled her radiant smile. "Tha- wait, what do you mean 'up here'?" she asked.

"You see that glowing blue line?"

"Yeah, I see the glowing _green_ line, what about it?"

"Well…you can't cross it."

"What?!" Micaiah shouted. "But- I- what- I'm not going to get any experience up here! The objective of this stage is to keep the Apostle's Army on the other side of that line!"

The soldier took a step back. The Maiden was scary. "Well, yeah," he said. "But at least you'll be safe!"

"But I need the experience!" Micaiah whined. "I auto-class change after playing about three more chapters and I'm only level three! I need to be at least level twelve if I want to survive part four!"

The soldier was getting worried – the Maiden seemed angry, and she was pretty good with her light magic. The soldier liked living – he didn't want to be a bunch of ashes. Would he be ashes? He wasn't sure. Does light magic turn you into ashes?

"You don't have to hold the line, you could always defeat the boss and get it over with!" the soldier said.

Micaiah thought about this. "But we're all low second tier, except Leonardo who is a level 11 archer, Jill who is a level 11 beast of a dragonmaster, Tauroneo who is a level 17 lance general and Meg, Fiona and Aran who have spent the whole game unused. We need the experience, the Greil Mercenaries are almost all third tier! We're going to fight."

"Okay, Maiden, we'll fight." The soldier backed away and returned to his post.

Micaiah looked over her team. "Okay gang, here's the plan. Edward, Nolan and Tauroneo, you block the steps. Go right to the edge so they can't climb up the ledge. Tauroneo, equip a javelin or a hand axe or something. Leo and Laura, you go to the right on that ledge there and attack anything stupid enough to stand below you. Laura, alternate between your physic staff and light magic. Sothe and Jill, take the left side. Jill, you still have Beastfoe so fly down, kill something and fly back. The rest of you, just chill back here with me. Daein Army, move out!"

Ike ran in. "That's my line!" he yelled.

"I don't care!" Micaiah yelled back. "It sounds cool!"

"Wait, Commander Ike is the boss? Micaiah, we're holding the line," Sothe declared.

"We already decided that Sothe," Micaiah replied. Sothe looked hurt.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and that random nameless soldier that gave me this," Micaiah held up her new Purge tome.

"Oh."

Meanwhile, on the over end of the stage, Ike, Soren and the laguz were just starting their own planning.

"So, Soren," Ike started, "what are we doing this stage?"

Soren shuffled some papers. "Well, we're not the protagonists so…nothing much. You're the boss, so they might try and kill you. That's highly unlikely though, considering it's the Dawn Brigade. Jill might be a threat if she has Laura healing her, but we should be fine. They have to hold that glowing green line for 12 turns. If we step past it, we win. On turn 10 Ranulf comes in, then the Mercenaries start entering. You're supposed to start moving on turn 11 and I just sit here."

"Okay. This'll be fun."

A few hours later, Ranulf entered.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" he asked, cheerfully. He was greeted with groans from Ike and Soren.

"Micaiah is really struggling, Edward and Nolan keep dying – they're only level 5 and 8 of their second tier. The laguz keep attacking them from the side and they can't take it. She tried Volug instead but he can't transform in time so he has to halfshift, which ends in him dying. The only other possibilities are Zihark, Aran, Meg and Fiona, and they're all useless in this playthrough." Ike paused in his rant. "But I guess Meg and Fiona are always useless."

"I don't understand why they're having so much trouble!" Soren moaned, from his position on the ground leaning on Ike. "We're playing in easy mode, the laguz are stupid enough to stand under the ledges, where they can't attack and the Daein's have an advantage! They have three bishops, including Laura, all with physic staves, why is this so hard for them?"

Just as Soren was finishing his rant, a tiger laguz ran up to Edward and critically hit him, killing him. Everyone groaned as Micaiah restarted again.

"You should go," Ike told Ranulf.

"Actually, I think I'll hang around. This looks interesting!" Ranulf grinned. Ike just shrugged.

Micaiah looked over her team again. "Okay, this isn't working, that's the nineteenth attempt."

"Are you sure? I thought it was the twentieth," Laura said. Micaiah glared at her.

"It was the nineteenth," she snapped. Laura just nodded.

"Right, Sothe! Give me your Paragon!" Micaiah said. Sothe cradled the skill against his chest.

"But I like it! It got me from level 11 to level 16 in one stage!" he complained.

"That's nothing!" Edward interrupted. "I get from level 5 to level 20 in one level later on!"

Nolan sighed. "Edward, I get from level 8 to level 20 in that same level _without Paragon_."

Micaiah glared at them. "Edward, Nolan, spoilers. Sothe, give me the Paragon."

Sothe reluctantly handed it over. Micaiah grinned. "Awesome," she said. "Now I might actually be a decent level when I class change. Okay, I'm going to stand here." She walked to the edge of the platform. "Leo, stand next to me. We might be able to get you to second tier." Leonardo moved to the spot she was indicating, wondering how this would help. "Sothe," Micaiah continued, "do you have a knife?"

Sothe held up a silver knife. "Yeah, but-"

"Stand next to me." Micaiah ordered. Sothe opened his mouth to argue that he was needed on the front lines, then closed it again and decided to just trust Micaiah.

"Edward, you have a wind edge? Stand next to Leo. Nolan, hand axe? Next to Sothe. Anyone with a long range weapon stand along the edge like we are. No, wait, not you Jill, or you Tauroneo. You two hang on. The rest of you just chill at the back. Laura, you keep using physic but stay on this side of the line. Tauroneo, you go down to the left and defend there. Jill, do the same on the right. You keep flying around and killing, you still have Beastfoe remember. Right, let's go!"

On the other end of the stage…

"What are they doing?" Ike said. Soren sat up.

"Oh, they're just going to sit there and get as much experience as they can like that. Clever," he muttered.

"What do we do?" Ike asked.

"Send in the hawks," Soren replied. "It'll take longer for them to win but I want to see their reactions."

They did so.

Micaiah was waiting in her spot toward the back. "What are you doing!" she screamed at the Daein soldier who had moved beneath her. "Stop protecting me! The Laguz can't even attack me up here! If you move though they'll stand underneath me so I can attack them and get some experience! Move! I'm perfectly safe!"

While Micaiah was ranting, a hawk flew up around her line and attacked her. Micaiah died. Sothe restarted. The group looked at Micaiah expectantly.

"Okay, that didn't go as well as I thought it would. Everyone, same places as last time, except Meg, Fiona, Aran, Zihark and Volug all line up along the edge of this platform to block the hawks. Laura, you too. Let's do this!"

Soren watched them get into position. "Not bad. They might actually make it this time."

Eleven turns later, Micaiah and co. were all still alive. The Greil Mercenaries started running in, then running forward.

"Retreat!" Micaiah yelled. "Run away! You'll never survive against the- What are you doing?! Run! Don't attack Boyd! He'll-oh, he's activated Colossus. You're dead. Congratulations, idiot. Run! Everyone run! Oh come on! Why are you attacking him? He just killed your friend and now you're dead too. Brilliant."

Then the stage ended.

"Wait, did we just beat the stage?" Micaiah asked no-one. "We just beat the stage. YES! FINALLY!"

It had only taken twenty-one attempts. It was a new record.

* * *

**This is actually how I play this stage now. The first time round it happened like this, and since then I just gather around the line. It's cheap, but it works so I'll take it.**


	2. Just Cause

**I'm doing this out of order, but whatever :)**

* * *

_Radiant Dawn – 3-11 – Just Cause_

* * *

"Right, this bridge again. It won't be as bad as last time. No holes."

"Actually Ike," Soren said, "there are holes. Lots of them."

"What? No way. Daein would have repaired this bridge."

"They didn't really get a chance, considering they lost the war."

Ike thought about that for a moment. "Well, Crimea must have repaired it."

"No. We've been rebuilding."

"But holes! The holes are evil!" Ike cried. Some of the soldiers looked over at him, wondering why their general was insane. Others just ignored him.

"Okay, we're bringing the fliers. Sigrun and Tanith have to come for some reason, and Marcia's always nice. Haar's coming, obviously, and you and myself. Rolf, Boyd and Oscar because they are all level 18, Mia and Nephenee with an A support as a wall, that's eleven. We're allowed twelve units." Soren paused. "Who would be good…?"

"Reyson's coming," Ike jumped in.

Soren sighed. "Reyson's not allowed. Instead, we get…you'll see."

"Why not Reyson?"

"Because he's obviously the best heron and we're not allowed to overuse him."

"But we get more game time than him!" Ike complained.

"Yes, but we're the main characters."

"True."

"Anyway," Soren continued, "we need a healer so Mist can come."

Ike looked confused. "But you're third tier, you can heal."

"I can't use physic, Mist can."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense."

The army prepared themselves and got into position. Everything was going well, Ike, Nephenee and Mia were walling, Rolf and Soren were standing behind and Oscar and Boyd were using ranged weapons. The fliers were rushing in, attacking, and flying out. The enemy went down easily. The army moved forward.

Then it went wrong.

Tibarn flew in. All good. He brought two hawk friends, who would probably get themselves killed. Still okay. Then Tibarn dropped Leanne. In the middle of a group of enemy generals.

Naturally, Leanne died.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS TIBARN!" Ike yelled. "WHY DID YOU DROP HER?! YOU HAVE SAVIOR; YOU COULD HAVE KEPT HER SAFE, THEN FLOWN OVER HERE AND DROPPED HER, THEN FLOWN BACK IN!" Ike paused to cough. "WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?!"

"Restart?" Soren asked.

"Well," Ike began, "if we don't then we'll have Tibarn, Janaff, Ulki, Reyson, Rafiel, Naesala, Nailah and probably all the hawks trying to kill us, so yes. Restart."

They restarted.

Three attempts later, Ike still hadn't saved Leanne so he decided to try something different.

"Okay, Leanne can fly as far as she can toward us and Oscar can ride in, rescue her and ride back."

It seemed like a good plan, and it worked. Leanne flew toward the group and Oscar rode to meet her.

Then he fell in a hole.

Everyone who had been in the Mad King's War groaned; Ike in particular. They all remembered the holes, though they'd been clinging to the hope that they were no more. Sadly, the holes still existed.

Then a paladin rode around the sandbags and killed Leanne. They restarted again.

Ike looked at Soren. "Help," he pleaded.

Soren sighed. "You had a good idea, but Oscar can fall in holes. The fliers can't. Send Sigrun or Tanith to rescue Leanne, and then have the other drop her behind our lines," he instructed. "Marcia can defend the right side as it looks like there's a hole there. Have Sigrun and Tanith back her up with long range weapons so they don't die. Have Mia and Nephenee wall at the left, Nephenee can survive in a hole and you can defend Mia if she falls in one. Boyd can equip a hand axe and can stand behind Nephenee. I'll stand behind Mia. Oscar can ride in, attack with a javelin and ride out and Rolf can move in once Oscar attacks. It won't be as bad if any of us fall in holes."

Ike stared at Soren. "I didn't get any of that," he said, "but whatever. We'll go with it."

Ike shouted out whatever Soren told him to, the army listened and they progressed.

Mia did fall into a hole at one point but Ike stepped in front to defend her and she survived. There was one point where Boyd fell into a hole and no-one could reach him. He was ganged up on by mages, yet somehow managed to pull through with 3HP. Ike rejoiced at his luck and Boyd was quickly pulled out by Sigrun and healed by Mist.

Meanwhile, in the Daein base…

"Maiden! Your shimmering locks are truly elegant this fine day!"

"I don't think I've ever seen someone look so beautifully perfect, Priestess."

"I'm still single, if you know what I mean."

Poor Micaiah finally snapped. "Will you all just SHUT UP?!"

The Daein's still at camp fell silent.

"I'm not a goddess. I'm just a simple girl with some super-human powers trying to help her country without being a Mary-Sue. You lot are NOT helping. If you want to be helpful, get on that bridge and DO YOUR JOB!"

Only Sothe clapped her speech. Everyone else awkwardly shuffled out onto the bridge to reinforce their failing comrades.

It was not a good day for Micaiah.

Back with the mercenaries…

"I HATE THESE HOLES!"

…Ike was also having problems.

Sure, no-one had died, but they kept falling into holes. Yes, Haar, Marcia, Sigrun, Tanith and Leanne were safe, but only two of those could survive in a fight.

"Alright, that's all the ballistae down! Pegasi, get in there! Leanne, move up!" Ike called.

Soren looked up from his tome. "Uh, Ike?"

"Yes Soren?"

"There's still one ballista at the back."

Ike looked forward and realised Soren was right.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered. "Pegasi, retreat!"

They did so, but not before Sigrun was struck down.

"…Can't we just leave her dead?" Ike asked hopefully.

"Nope," Soren replied. "She's important, being the head of the Holy Guard. I guess Sanaki needs her or something. She's useless, but required."

Ike thought about this. "Are you sure?"

"IKE!" Sanaki yelled from the other end of the bridge. "IF YOU LEAVE SIGRUN DEAD I WILL PERSONALLY FRY YOU WITH CYMBELINE!"

"What's Cymbeline?"

"Sanaki's special fire tome. It's the second most powerful, after Rexflame."

"Okay restart."

They restarted again and fought up to the boss, Sigrun glaring at Ike the whole time.

"Um…" Ike thought about who to send. "Sigrun," he decided. "Go kill the boss, would you?" He hoped it might make her happier, but she just stared at him like he was insane.

"Wow, you really want me dead, don't you," she said. Ike just looked confused.

After being told by Soren that the boss had a crossbow, Ike quickly apologized and sent Oscar instead. He killed the boss and promoted just like Rolf and Boyd before him.

The army happily left the bridge (and the holes) behind.

Though Ike really wanted to blow up the bridge.


	3. Interlude 1

**I always mess up on the planning section. Every time. I forget to change the skills, or I forget to buy something, or I can't take as many people as I thought. It's really annoying, especially when I accidently only took one Nihil into the final boss on normal.**

* * *

_Radiant Dawn – 4-E – Rebirth (Interlude)_

* * *

"Okay, we have about twenty really good fighters here, this shouldn't be too hard," Ike said as he stared up at the glowing tower. "That's not even counting the laguz royals!"

"But we're going to need most of our troops out here fighting," Yune said.

Ike looked at her. "Fighting? Fighting what?"

"Fighting the guys that will appear in three… two… one…"

Right on cue, about seventy Disciples poofed into existence.

"…Oh."

Realizing Ike was in shock, Yune decided to just start planning.

"Right, we want me, you, the Empress, the dragons, um, I guess Sothe or he'll get angry and a heron–"

"Reyson," Ike interrupted.

Yune blinked. "Okay. We're not bringing Sigrun despite her having the same reasons as Sothe for coming, except she might have a better case because it's the Apostle of Begnion and it's not like there's anyone else to take over for Sanaki. Oh well, screw logic. We'll also want our best eleven."

Ike nodded. "Okay, that sounds reasona- wait, did you say eleven?"

"Yes eleven, why?"

"Eleven."

"Yes, eleven."

"Are you crazy?!"

"A little, why?"

"We are going to fight the whole of Goldoa. DRAGONS. We can't do that with just eleven!"

Yune stared at Ike. "Are you not even worried about Ashera?"

"Not really, no, when compared to the entirety of GOLDOA!"

"Not every dragon," Yune argued. "We've got Almedha, Kurthnaga and Ena."

"Yeah, and only one of those is decent! Almedha can't even transform anymore!"

"Oh shut up and choose." She then wandered off to promote Micaiah. Ike glared at her retreating form, before deciding to just pick some people who could kick ass and go from there.

"Mia, Nephenee, Rolf, Soren, uh, Elincia for the healing, Haar, Jill, Tibarn, Caineghis, Naesala, Giffca, Marcia, I guess, um… Gatrie, Boyd… or Nolan…"

"Ike?"

Ike glanced over his shoulder. "Yes Soren?"

Soren hesitated. "That is more than eleven."

Ike thought for a second, doing a mental count, before realising that Soren was correct.

"Oh," he said. "Well, I guess we don't really need both Boyd and Nolan, or both Jill and Haar… but the Dragonlords are both so awesome… we're taking both."

"Okay," Soren said.

"We can do without Marcia too," he muttered, "and I guess we can leave out Giffca. That's, what?" Ike asked.

"Twelve," Soren stated.

"Damn," Ike said, "I guess we'll drop, uh, Rolf? No, Naesala. No, he's cool, um… Gatrie. Yeah, he's kinda low levelled."

"So we're taking you, me, Micaiah, Prince Reyson, Empress Sanaki, Sothe, Prince Kurthnaga, Ena, Mia, Nephenee, Rolf, Elincia, Haar, Jill, Tibarn, Caineghis, Naesala and Boyd. Correct?"

Ike shrugged. "I have no idea, but it sounded right, so I'm going to say yes."

"Can I ask why we're only taking eighteen of us to fight Goldoa and Ashera?" Soren questioned.

"Why does everyone seem more worried about Goldoa than Ashera?" Yune complained, having returned. "I think the Goddess is a bit more threatening than a bunch of dragons."

Ike stared at her, then shook his head. "I'm not even going to try arguing with that. I'll just go gather the people we need." He then turned and walked away.

Soren and Yune looked at each other.

"So," Yune said, "Micaiah says that you and her are the same."

"We're not talking about this," Soren said simply. "It's not important." He quickly moved after Ike.

Yune watched him go, confused. "I guess that's a sensitive subject," she said to herself.


	4. Rebirth 1

_Radiant Dawn – 4-E – Rebirth 1_

* * *

"Hey, Empress, guess what?" Lekain shouted as soon as the heroes entered the room.

Sanaki frowned. "Not you again. What it is?"

"No, no, you have to guess."

Sanaki sighed. "Well, maybe you want to tell me that you were planning on killing me and framing the herons. Again."

Lekain whole body visibly sagged. "Aw, you're no fun."

"Really?" Reyson exclaimed loudly. "There's only four of us left! Pick on someone else for a change!"

Somewhere far below, Oliver paused in his battle against a revived falcoknight to echo the sentiment.

"Please tell me you didn't really think people would fall for that again," Elincia questioned. "And if they did, what did you expect them to do about it? Fight their way through Tibarn, Nailah and everyone else who wants to protect the herons? I don't think so."

"Well said," Tibarn nodded his approval. "There's no way we'd let it happen."

Lekain shrugged. "Hey, it worked last time, and now the Goddess has blessed me! I was hoping for a repeat incident."

Tibarn scoffed. "Keep dreaming."

"Oh yes, before I forget, looking for this?" Lekain held out a piece of paper. Micaiah and Sothe gasped dramatically as they recognised the Blood Pact.

"So that's your king's blood on that scrap?" Tibarn asked, squinting.

"I suppose so," Sanaki confirmed in the place of the shocked Daeins. "Why?"

"It looks kinda… dark."

Everyone turned to stare at the Hawk King. "…What?" Ike eventually asked.

"I'm just saying," Tibarn pouted. Reyson patted his arm comfortingly.

"Moving swiftly onwards," Sanaki said, "can we just fight already? I think we're all desperate to kill you."

"But why would someone want to kill me, Lekain, chosen of the Goddess?" the senator said.

Naesala's face brightened suddenly. "Hey, first one to kill him gets the bragging rights."

The Chaotic Army looked at each other for a moment, before charging at Lekain like a mob of uncivilised animals. Lekain cried out in terror and warped to a spot where he was surrounded by pillars, unreachable by the melee attackers.

The stampeding herd stopped suddenly. "Aw," they chorused, disappointed.

"Senator Hetzel! Put him to sleep!" Lekain yelled, pointing his staff at Ike.

"Hey, why me again?" Ike complained. "It's always me."

"That's because your resistance is pathetic in this game," Soren pointed out calmly.

"Oh."

Hetzel scanned his surroundings, then nervously said, "I would, Senator Lekain, but he's out of my range."

"What? Where does your range go to?" Lekain asked.

"About a square in front of him," Hetzel informed his superior.

Lekain cursed. "Would you mind taking a step forward?" he tentatively asked Ike.

"No."

"Damn. Just hit someone else instead," Lekain instructed.

Nodding, Hetzel raised his sleep staff and chose his target. The Magical Purple Glowing Triangles of Awesomeness™ surrounded his victim and after saying the wise words "Where's my pillow?" Mia collapsed to the floor, fast asleep.

Nephenee stared down at her slumbering support. "Well, horsefeathers," she said. Two generals later she was looking at a corpse.

Ike blinked. "Wow," he said, "that was scarily effective."

Soren just sighed and restarted the stage.

"Blah blah blah herons kill stupid blood pact blah," Lekain eloquently said, before warping to his little spot.

Nephenee poked a general, robbing him of half of his health and gaining a level.

"HP, strength and luck," she muttered to herself. "Yay."

"Can you sleep staff him now?" Lekain called across the stage.

"No!" was the reply.

"Then get the girl again," he ordered. Hetzel did so, utilizing the power of The Magical Purple Glowing Triangles of Awesomeness™. Once again, Mia fell down. Everyone groaned and Soren prepared to restart again.

"Why couldn't she just dodge?" Ike questioned. "She's really fast and it can't be that hard."

"You're one to talk," Soren retorted.

The injured gold-clad general lumbered his way over to Nephenee and her sleeping companion. Slowly, very slowly, he lifted his lance but, to everyone's surprise, he attacked Nephenee and not Mia. Nephenee only just managed to lift her shield in time. Defeating the general, she regarded it as a fluke and prepared for her ally's death.

Again, a general slowly wandered over to Nephenee. Then another. At the end of the turn, Mia was uninjured and three generals surrounded the sentinel.

Ike and co. stared at the duo, confused.

"Right," Elincia started, breaking the silence, "should I wake up Mia or should I heal Nephenee for that one hit point she's missing?

Ike thought about it. "Do both," he decided. "Reyson can-"

"No!" Soren interrupted, startling his companions. "The missing hit point is what attracted the generals to Nephenee. Wake Mia, then wait until the end of the turn in case anyone else needs healing."

Elincia nodded and turned to do so. "A missing hit point?" Ike echoed incredulously. "One? Really?"

Soren shrugged. "Just be thankful that we didn't have to restart."

"What have I missed?" Mia, half-awake, asked Nephenee.

"Me saving your life," Nephenee responded simply.

Mia blinked. "I thought this was Radiant Dawn?"

"It is."

"But you can't pair up in Radiant Dawn. That was new to Awakening."

Nephenee nodded. "I know. We didn't pair up."

"Then how-"

"Don't ask," Nephenee interrupted. "Just… don't. It's complicated. And weird."

Mia frowned, "If you say so."

"Mass silence!" Lekain yelled before falling into maniacal laughter.

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Why are we all saying ow? We aren't magic users, so it doesn't even hurt us."

"But we're all doubled over. Ow."

Soren whistled. "Look at that, it missed me."

Micaiah smiled serenely as the spell passed her harmlessly.

Elincia, too, was unaffected by the spell.

Ike adopted a confused expression. "Wait a second, did that just-"

"Yes," Soren confirmed. "That silence spell affected everyone but the magic users."

There was silence for a moment. "Well…" Ike said hesitantly.

"This is awkward," Lekain muttered.

Soren looked over his allies, taking note of their hunched over positions. "You know what," he said, "why don't you all crowd around Ena. That looks painful."

The army wisely took their tactician's advice and formed a line. Many turns were spent curing everyone of their hunch-itis.

"Hey you," Reyson called when they were finally done. "I get the feeling I should talk to you. Any info?"

"I saved your brother's life," Hetzel calmly informed the heron.

The heron prince opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Can we let this guy live?" he asked uncertainly.

"Nope!" Rolf shouted gleefully before an arrow embedded himself in the senator's chest.

Reyson looked shocked. "Why did you do that?"

"Because killing's fun!" Rolf exclaimed.

Everyone fell silent once again to stare at the archer.

"What happened to him?" Micaiah questioned worriedly.

"We spent so long training him into a useable unit he turned a little crazy," Soren informed her.

Tibarn placed a large hand on Reyson's shoulder. "He knew that the Serenes Massacre was going to happen and did nothing to stop it," the hawk informed him.

Reyson immediately brightened up. "Well that's okay then!"

With Hetzel dead, everyone turned to Lekain.

"Run away!" Lekain shouted fearfully.

"Get him!" someone shouted, and the mob charged forward once more.

Not much was left of Ashera's chosen by the end of the day.

* * *

**The Mia/Nephenee thing actually happened. No joke.**


End file.
